


Recollection

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Muzu watches everyone celebrate Link and takes time to reflect.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

Muzu watches the celebration from the upper level. Celebration clearly makes the boy uncomfortable based on the stiff posture and uncertain gaze flicking from Zora to Zora. 

Everyone here can remember him whether with hatred or happiness. For him, these faces are sensory overload. Can he remember this? Could he share a story for the overly eager little ones? 

“You slumbered alone for a century,” he murmurs, watching him be tugged back and forth. “Our world changed and you woke unprepared.”

Does he have anyone? Yes, Bazz and Kodah recall him with happiness, but the pressures are different: parenting and careers versus saving the world properly now. 

He's truly alone, taking it without complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
